Im In The World Naruto
by ObitoObio
Summary: Tenza Dan Senji Dan Namaki Adalah Seorang Anak berumur 12 tahun yang bisa masuk ke dunia naruto mereka memiliki type taijutsu dan ninjutsu dan bertemu karakter idola mereka bisakah mereka kembali ke dunia masing masing nya sendiri dan bisakah mereka bertemu bolt dan salad
1. Chapter 1

**Im In The Naruto World With My Friends, Chapter 1**

"huuuh andai saja ada mesin yang bisa memasukan orang ke dunia naruto pasti sesuai banget tuh buat aku yang type ninjutsu " Ucap Seseorang Anak Dengan berpakaian jaket merah bertopi biru bercelana jeans dia adalah tenza namaki umurnya 12 dan temannya dan sahabat nya senji nozawa dan Dan mawaki Fendron umur mereka berdua 12

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk " Ckliet " Hey Tenza Kau Sibuk tidak 10 hari ini aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat "ucap senji dan mawaki yang tengah didepan pintu kamar tenza "Tidak Aku Tidak Sibuk memang nya kenapa "tanya tenza "Hmm Kau ingin ke dunia naruto kan " tenza mengganguk

"Ya aku ingin sekali "tenza pun menjawab "katannya ada kabar angin tentang itu dan mesin itu ada di Kebun mu sendiri "jawab mawaki

"MUAPAAAA"Teriak Tenza mereka pun ke kebun milik tenza adalah orang kaya ayahnnya punya perusahaan teknologi dan ibunnya adalah orang amerika serikat "Baiklan Kita sampai alat nya sudah terlihat tuh "Jawab Senji

"Ayo Kita Masuk ke Mesin ini kita ke naruto berumur berapa tenza " Tanya mawaki " Umur 12 aja kan belum lulus akademi dan kita bisa masuk ke sana dengan type tersembunyi "kata tenza "aku kan type taijutsu kalau mawaki type ninjutsu seperti mu kan"jawwb senji

"BAIKLAH AYO KITA KE SANA "Jawab tenza "Kita tekan tombol 12 ini ayo"jawab mawaki

 **GRUUUKBARA BRAAAK**

"Ugh sakit sekali hey mawaki dan senji kalian tidak apa-apa "jawab Tenza "yah kami tidak apa apa tenza "jawab mawaki

"Ini di mana kita silau sekali" tanya tenza

"Apa kalian tidak apa apa " tanya suster

"Kami di mana suster " tanya mawaki sambil memegang kepala nya

"Kalian di desa konohagakure no sato"jawab suster impian ku akhirnnya terkabul juga

"Apaaaaaa"Teriak senji sambil memegang pipinya

"Kami baik baik saja suster dan apa kami boleh pergi dari sini" jawab senji

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang dan tas kalian ada di luar " ucap suster

"Terimakasih suster " jawab senji dan mawaki

"Dan kalian juga tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan jaga diri kalian baik baik "jawab suster dengan senyuman

 **Sementara Di Tempat Hokage ke 3**

"Kakashi apa mereka sudah sadar " tanya sandaime hokage yang tengah duduk di kantor nya

"Iya mereka sudah sadar hokage sama dan mereka sudah boleh pergi aku teliti tadi mereka bukan mata mata desa lain " jawab kakashi

"Sepertinnya mereka anak anak yang tersesat dan umur mereka mirip umur naruto dan mereka harus masuk akademi ninja" jawab kakashi

"Iya juga kita akan masukan dia ke akademi ninja dan panggil mereka ke sini kakashi "jawab sandaime "Baik Hokage sama " jawab kakashi

 **Di Tempat Senji Tenza Dan mawaki**

"Hey tenza kita akan ke mana nih "tanya senji "kita ke akademi ninja gimana ? " jawab tenza

"Aku tahu jalan ke akademi ikuti aku " jawab tenza " Aku baca Komik naruto gaiden sampai chapter dimana ya " ucap tenza " hey mawaki main ayunan yuk " ajak senji " Ayo Kita main Ayunan " Jawab mawaki

"Tenza Siapa Anak Berambut Kuning Itu Dan kenapa ada garis di pipinya "Tanya mawaki

"Hmn sepertinya dia naruto dan kau akan bertanya kenapa mereka menjauhi karena di monster berekor 9 mari kita dekati dia "jawab tenza dengan senyuman yang membuat teman temannya ikut

Tenza pun mendekati Naruto Yang Duduk Di ayunan Sendirian sambil menangis "Maaf Mengangu Kenapa kau menangis apa kau uzumaki naruto " tanya tenza naruto yang tengan menangis pun berhenti dan kaget ada orang. Yang ingin mendekati nya

"Kenapa kau mendekati ku aku monster aku tidam tahu siapa jati diriku dan aku tidak punya teman "tanya naruto sambil mengusap air matanya

"Kau bukan monster kau uzumaki naruto pahlawan desa konoha dan kami bertiga akan menjadi teman mu"jawab tenza dengan senyum naruto pun ikut tersenyum lebar

"Terimakasih Siapa nama mu "tanya naruto sambil menjabat tangannya "Namaku Tenza namaki umurku 12 tahun berapa umur mu " tanya kembali tenza "Umurku 12 tahu sama seperti mu " jawab naruto denga. Senyum "Naruto Aku Dengar Akan Ada Ujian akademi Yang berhasil memunculkan bunsin akan mendapatkan pelindung kepala konoha itu kata orang " Jawab Mawaki

"Akan ku ajarkan naruto tenang saja bunsi akan kunjuka jadi tenang saja ya " jawab tenza "pertama alirkan chakra ke seluru tubuh mu dan keluarkan bunsin itu "jawab

"Terimakasih kamu telah menolong ku ya " jawab naruto "baiklan aku pergi dulu ya naruto sampai jumpa "jawab senji

"Sampai jumpa lagi tenza " jawab naruto sambil melambaikan tangan nya "hey tenza bagaimana kalau kita makan diramen pak teuchi " tanya naruto

"Iya aku juga lapar dan juga 3 porsi besar 300 ryo aku punya 1000000000 ryo dan akan ku bagi 30000 ryo "jawab tenza

Tenza dan senji mawaki pun sampai di rumah ramen pak teuchi " paman aku pesan ramen 3 porsi ramen besar " jawab senji

"Baiklah ini porsi ramen besar " jawab paman teuchi "thanks you Ayame - nee chan"

Tenza dan senji mawaki bermain ayunan Dan ada seorang berambut nanas menghampiri mereka

"Maaf apa kalian senji dan mawaki tenza san " tanya iruka

"Iruka sensei aku ingin memasukan diri ke akademi ninja " jawab nawaki sambil menunduka kepalanya

"Baiklah itupun perintah hokage ke 3 dan kalian masuk besok adalah ujjan genin yang mengeluarkan bunsin mendapat pelindung kepala konoha " ucap iruka "baiklah iruka sensei " jawab tenza Skip Ke besok

Esokharinya

Tenza dan temannya pun berlari di lorong akademi ninja dan tenza bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang dia kenal "ittte Kalau jalan jalan lihat lihat dong "jawab naruto dengan memegang kepalanya "g-gomen aku shinobi murid bsru disini " jawab tenza dengan gugup senji pun heran dengan kelakuan teman nya "Kkau kan tenza kau yang mengajariku bunsin kan " jawab naruto kaget orang yang dikenalinya didepan nya " kau naruto kan "jawab gugup tenza

"Baiklah Anak Anak Kita kedatangan 3 murid baru yang pertama masuk "." NAMAKU TENZA NAMAKI UMURKU 12 TAHUN IMPIAN KU MENJADI HOKAGE "."NAMAKU SENJI NOZAWA UMURKU 12 TAHUN IMPIAN KU ADALAH MELAMPAWI GELAR HOKAGE "."NAMAKU MAWAKIFENDRON UMURKU 11 TAHUN IMPIAN KU ADALAH MENJADJ KETUA ANBU KELAS SS "Jawab mawaki "Mereka Tampan Sekali ya seperti sasuke kun aku akan mencoba mendekati mereka "Jawab Sakura

"Baiklah senji mawaki tenza naik ke bangku kalian "jawab


	2. Chapter 2

**Im In The Naruto Worlds With My Friends Chapter 2**

"Baiklah Kalian Bertiga Duduk Di samping Naruto "Ucap Iruka Sambil Menunjuk Naruto

"Baik Iruka Sensei "Jawab Senji

"Baiklah Anak Anak Aku Ada Pertanyaan Untuk Kalian Madara Uciha Memiliki Jurus Andalan Yaitu apa ? dan yang bisa menjawab angkat tangan kalian "Tanya iruka

"Sensei Aku Tahu " Jawab Tenza Sambil Mengankat Tangan Nya "Jawabannya Adalah Mangekyo Sharingan Dan Susano "Jawab Tenza Membuat Iruka Kaget "Kau Bisa Tahu Dari Mana Tenza Kau Baru Masuk Akademi Ninja " Jawab Tenza dengan senyuman membuat para perempuan tergila gila kini sasuke mempunya saingan tapi naruto tidak menggangap tenza saingan

"Baiklah Anak Anak Ini Waktunya Istirahat Dan Tenza Pulang Akademi Kau Harus Melawan Kakashi jika Lulus Kau Jadi chunin langsung " Jawab Iruka Dengan Senyuman Dan Sasuke Kaget Mendengar Orang Baru Masuk Akademi Langsung Chunin Sakura pun mendekati Tenz Yang Berbicara Dengan Senji Mawaki Dan Naruto "T-Tenza Kun " Tenza Pun Kaget Mendengar Namanya Diluncurkan orang yang dikenal "Ada Apa " Tanya Tenza Dengan Senyuman membuat sakura rona

"AAPA KAU SIBUK HARI INI "Tany Sakura "Maaf Sakura Chan Aku Dan Temanku Harus Dites Iruka Sensei Agar Langsung Chunin"Jawab Tenza Menunjuk Temannya "Sasuke Pun Yang Mendengar langsung marah

"HEY KAU NAMAKI " Sasuke Pun Menarik Baru Tenza " Sasuke kun Lepaskan Tenza Kun "Tanya sakura Dengan Memohon sehingga membuat kegaduha naruto pun tidak tinggal diam melihat sahabat "Hey Sasuke Lepaskan Sahabat Ku " Jawab Naruto Dengan Menbeluarkan Bunsin

 **BFOFFO BFOOO**

 **"** Kau Tidak Apa apa Tenza " Tanya Naruto Dengan Memegang Bahu Tenza "Ya Aku Tidak Apa Apa Naruto "Ucap Tenza

"Dia mirip Sasuke Tapi Lembut Dan Juga Tampan"Batin Naruto iruka Datang dan menjelaskan kepads murid

"Anak Anak Dengarkan Aku Kalian Boleh Melihat Tenza Dan Kedua Temannya Melakukan Tes Melawan Jounin Hatake Kakashi Setelah Itu Mereka Menjadi Chunin Dan membentuk Tim Dan Kalian Bisa melihat mereka Dan Ada para clan head yanb mendampingi hokage dan jam 12 adalah waktu tes pertama adalah tenza

 **SKIP**

"Baiklah Kau Nak Perkenalkan Dirimu " Tanya Sandaime

"Namaku Adalah Tenza Namaki Umurku 12 tahu Marga ku Namaki Dan Type Ku Ninjutsu " Jawab Ku Dengan Percaya Diri

"Eh para klan Ada Di sini " Batin Tenza sedang kan anak akademi diam saja dan melihat pertandingan

"Baiklah Aku Akan Mengalahkan Kakashi Sensei " Jawab Ku Dengan percaya diri

Kakashi dengan membuka mata sharingan nya tomoe nya hanya 3 sasuke kaget melihat seorang hatake punya sharingan

"Katon Gokyakyu No Jutsu : Bola Api " Jawab Tenza dengan mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkan api para murid akademi membulatkan matanya pikirannya kenapa anak berumur 12 tahun menguasai teknik uciha

"Juuken " Teriak tenza mengeluarkan teknik hyuuga yaitu juuken klan hyuga pun kaget apa yang mereka baru lihat tenza bukan anak biasa kakashi mengenjutsu tenza sehingga tenza tak bisa bergerak dan tenza berhasil lepas dari genjutsu itu kakashi mengeluarkan jurus nsga air sehingga tenza terpental dan dinding pun retak dan tenza hampir berubah jadi mode serigala "AUUUUUUUU AUUUUUU"Gongongan Tenza

"Hyaaaa Rasengan"teriak tenza dengan membawa rasengan

 **Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im In The World Naruto Chapter 3**

"D-dia bisa menguasai teknik yondaime hokage " Ucap Kiba

"Jadi Itu teknik hokage ke empat dan dia mirip naruto " Ucap Sasuke

Kakashi Yang Sekarat Pun Sedang di sembuhkan tim medis

"Baiklah Aku Akan Menyembuhkan mu " Ucal Tenza

"Berhenti" Teriak Naruto sebuah shotgun mendekat ke arah kakashi hingga membuat hiashi dan hana menatap taja. Hokage

"Duaaaaar"

"Bagaimana keadan mu kakashi" tanya hokage

"Tidak mungkin dia baik baik saja " ucap ninja medis

"A-arigato Tenza - san"

"Ehhh Kakashi Sensei Memanggil Tenza San" Kaget Naruto Membuat Semua menatap

"Kau mempunyai kemampuan khusus tenza " Tanya Hokage

"Ya Aku Bisa Melihat Masa depan Masa lalu Dan Memuncul kan tv masa" Jawab Tenza

"Tunjukan " Ucap Hokage

"Baiklah" jawab tenza

Tenza memunculkan lingkaran di tempat training ground dan keluarlah anak berumur 12 tahun dan orang tuanya

"Siapa mereka" tanya hokage

"Mereka boruto sarada himawari shikandai dan inojin chouchou dan mitsuki"Ucap Tenza

"Mereka Naruto Hinata Sakura Sasuke Shikamaru Temari Ino Sai choji dan karui"jawab Tenzz

Kata kata itu membuat para clan head dan hokage murid genin kaget

 **Bersambung**


End file.
